you and i together
by knight warrior
Summary: i believe in second chances but it still depends in a person if you still love her/him, but it still depends... enjoy... :)


YOU AND I TOGETHER

After college Fujino Shizuru and I Kuga Natsuki got married. Akala naming pareho na magiging Masaya kami after we got married, yun pala hindi , I meant it it's my fault, inuna ko kasi ang trabaho kaysa sa honeymoon namin ni Shizuru.

Tuluyan na siyang nagalit sa akin dahil wala na raw akong oras sa kanya, ikaw ba naman ang maging Presidente ng malaking kumpanya, kaliwa't kanan ang problema. I know I should place a time for my wife Shizuru pero hindi ko nagawa.

She finally gave up on our marriage. Dalawang taon kaming kasal at masasayang lang yun dahil sa kapalpakan ko. She finally file an annulment against me, I tried to convince her to give me another chance, but her decision is really final. I don't know if I will accept it or not, but she gave me time to think at oras na para bumawi sa kanya at kapalit nun ang absences ko sa company hindi takot na ma-bankcrupt ito, basta para kay Shizuru I will do everything.

Nasa unang lingo na ako ng panunuyo k okay Shizuru pero mukhang wala na talaga akong pag-asa. I saw her with another guy and I think she's happy with him. I know I can't make her happy like that because of my busy work and now may iba ng nagpapasaya sa kanya. Sa loob pa ng bahay ko nagliligawan ang dalawa, she even saw me but she ignore me.

Then I'm here drinking an alcohol so that I can temporarily forget my problem, nakakailang miscalls na rin ang secretary ko sa akin, pa'no naman kasi mahigit isang lingo na akong hindi pumapasok sa opisina.

"Another wine please..," I order.

"Okay Sir," at nagsalin na ang bartender ng wine sa shot glass.

Dun ko naman nakita ang boyfriend ni Shizuru with another sexy girls. I took my cellphone and take a video on them cause I know this time Shizuru will not believe me anymore. After it I quickly pay my bills and left at the bar.

NAGDOORBELL ako ng nagdoorbell hanggang sa buksan ni Shizuru. Nakita kong sumersyoso ang mukha niya ng Makita ako and her eyes was full of hatred, pain and anger.

"I'm sorry if it's me…"

"What are you doing here?" and she smell an alcohol, "are you drunk?"

"No, nakainom lang, kita mo naman nakuha ko pang magmaneho."

Muntik pang mapangiti si Shizuru sa sinabi ng asawa, that was Natsuki , mahilig magpatawa that's why she easily captured by her pero pinaibabaw niya ang pride, "if you're here to pursue me again then I will tell you, you already failed, now leave," at isinarado ang gate, pero napigilan iyon ni Natsuki.

"Shizuru wait! I have something to tell you."

"I will not listen!"

"Just gave me 5 mins. And after it.. I will leave forever I promise_..," 'it's okay even if it's hurt me.' _

"3 mins."

"…fine..2 mins.. if you want."

And Shizuru opened it again.

"Make it fast, cause my fiancé will call me."

Saglit akong natigilan, "you're getting married? Hindi pa tayo annulled."

"I know, but after it I will tell him."

"But Shizuru…"

"Nauubos na ang 2 mins. mo."

I clenched my fist because of it.

"So?"

"Alright ," and she handed her cellphone, "I saw your fiancé at the bar w/ another sexy girls, I took a video so that you will believe I'm not lying."

Shizuru accept it and she saw her husband smiling.

"I know you're happy with him, that he can make you happy than I did, I'm sorry if I hurt you and I know I don't have any chance para maibalik ang relasyon natin bilang mag-asawa…"

"1 min."

"..isang bagay lang ang maibibigay ko sa'yo .. okay na sa akin ang magpapakasal ka sa iba.. pero please lang sa matinong lalaki lang..yung..hindi ka kayang saktan, nasaktan na kita at ayokong .. maranasan mo ulit yun wag kang magtiwala sa kanya, nasa sa'yo ang phone ko, natutuwa akong makilala ka at salamat minahal mo ako..sana mapatawad mo ako."

"30 secs."

She came closer to her and gently kiss her on her lips at siya na ang kusang tumigil cause she know Shizuru won't like it anymore.

"I wish you happy.. I love you so much Shizuru.. take care always.. pinapalaya na kita , kunin mo bukas sa office ang annulment paper pipirmahan ko na ... goodnight..," and she left with her Ducati.

Dun naman mag-ring ang cellphone ni Natsuki na hawak ni Shizuru. Tiningnan niya iyon at secretary ni Natsuki ang tumatawag kaya sinagot niya, "hello Mrs. Kuga speaking."

"May I talk to Sir Natsuki ma'am, it's urgent."

"Go ahead."

"May meeting po kasi si Sir Natsuki ngayon ma'am at nagre-reklamo na po ang mga investors at shareholders ng company, kasi ma'am pag hindi po darating si Sir magba- back out na po sila."

"Did Natsuki knows about it?"

"She ask another chance just yesterday at magme-meeting po sila ngayon."

"Ano ng status ng company?"

"Palugi nap o, eh ilang araw ng hindi pumapasok si Sir Natsuki."

At naalala ni Shizuru ang mga araw na sinusuyo siya nito at magdamag iyon. Ngayon lang niya n-realize na malaking kawalan si Natsuki sa company, now she understand why Natsuki couldn't make a time on her.

"I will tell her."

"Thank you ma'am."

At call end na. Now her problem was how to contact Natsuki eh nasa kanya ang phone nito, she didn't even know where she stayed right now.

"Natsuki..," she moaned.

"HELLO uncle?"

"I'm glad you answer it."

"Problem?"

"A big problem, why you didn't come, it's your only chance Natsuki."

"I'm sorry uncle, may inayos lang po akong problema."

"Tungkol ba sa asawa mo?"

"Opo, she's the reason kung bakit wala ako sa company, sinusuyo ko po siya, alam niyo ho ang estado namin ni Shizuru ngayon uncle at gusto kong magkaayos kami."

"Nagawa mo ba?"

"Hindi ho, tuluyan na siyang sumuko," and her tears fell and she silently cried.

"I understand, I just wanted you to know that I bought half of your shares, Natsuki buy tomorrow hindi na ikaw ang President."

"It's okay uncle and thank you, I will pack my things by tomorrow ."

"Okay, remember Natsuki may shares ka pa, may karapatan ka pa sa company."

"Thank you uncle pero ayoko na, I'm already tired, I will just take charge of my other business, yun na lang."

"Kumuha ka sa shares mo pandagdag sa puhunan mo, ikaw pa rin naman ang may-ari ng company."

"It will be my pleasure ."

"Don't worry if I saw your father in heaven I will punch him for you, ang laking company ang pinahawak sa'yo."

And Natsuki chuckled on it, "thanks uncle, take care of the company."

"For you, call uncle if you want something okay?"

"Thanks."

"Malakas ka sa akin, take care."

"Opo." End call.

Everything was gone, how can I start brand new?

NARINIG ni Shizuru ang balita kinabukasan at nagsisisi siya at alam niyang kailangan niya ng asawa niya ngayon.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep cause I miss you_

_babe and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Even when I dream of you the sweetest thing_

_I'll never do cause_

_I miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing_

"Natsuki..?"

Natsuki stopped singing when she heard Shizuru's voice so she look back, "Shizuru.. ohh the annulment paper," and she look for a pen but she found nothing, "I'm sorry I don't have any pen…"

"It's okay…," and she saw the pain in her emerald eyes.

"Don't worry, dinala ko," at inilahad ang envelope, "i-forge mo na lang kuhang-kuha mo naman eh..," but Shizuru didn't accept it, "okay sige, sumunod ka na lang sa akin..," at nauna siyang naglakad, but Shizuru stopped her and she notice their wedding ring, "you're still wearing it.. hubarin mo nay an.. in a minute annulled na tayo, maging malaya ka na.. ayaw mo ba nun..," at napatigil siya ng biglang yumakap si Shizuru sa kanya, she even closed her eyes and feel her warmth, "may.. problema ba?" and she feel Shizuru tightly embrace her.

And Shizuru that time was crying.

"Okay lang yan, I'm still here for you, I'm still your bestfriend, remember?" at lalong humigpit ang yakap nito, "hey what's your problem? Hm?"

" Natsuki…"

"Nn?"

"Natsuki ayoko na..," she said while her tears are kept falling through her cheek.

"I know, kaya nga sumunod ka sa akin para mapirmahan ko na yan."

At mas lalong umiyak si Shizuru.

"Hey, hush now, tears of joy huh?" and she held her cheek," come on cheer up baby."

"Natsuki stop it."

"Eh?"

"Wag kang magpanggap, alam ko nasasaktan ka, what's happen to you?"

And Natsuki smiled, "nothing's wrong with me, I'm not pretending I'm just doing the right thing, you know me baby I'll do everything just to make you happy."

And Shizuru remembered how happy she was nung magkasama sila ni Natsuki at kahit kailan hindi siya nito sinaktan, nagkulang lang ito ng oras sa kanya, yun lang.

"Hey…"

"No," and she grab the envelope and get the annulment paper and she tore it in front of her husband, she saw her reaction and she don't like it. Did Natsuki finally gave up on their 2 years marriage?

"Why did you do it? Maghihintay ka na naman ng ilang linggo niyan…"

"Natsuki…"

"Shizuru naman eh, ayaw mo bang mamuhay sa tahimik at Masaya? Okay n asana eh…"

"Stop it already Natsuki! Stop it!"

"Shizuru...," and her wife embrace her.

"I don't want it Natsuki, ayokong makipaghiwalay sa'yo…"

"But you're happy with him…"

"Hindi, Natsuki iba ka sa kanya, wala siya na meron ka."

"But…"

"Please don't gave up on us baby, please…"

"Shizuru…"

And she held her cheek, "please gave us a chance…"

"You're the one who wants it."

"I know and I'm sorry for that baby, forgive me, hindi kita inintindi, baby I'm sorry…"

"Hindi na kita mabigyan ng marangyang buhay Shizuru…"

"It's okay, its' not important, the important is you and I are together, neh?"

"You mean, you already know?"

"Yes baby..and it's okay."

"Sorry kung.. nawalan ako ng oras sa'yo..," and her tears fell, "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"No, no, no," and wipe her tears, "you didn't hurt me, you never did."

"How about him?"

"He's really not my boyfriend nor my fiancé, I just did it to make you jealous, yung nakita mo palabas lang yun, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay, I must be the one who said sorry, I'm sorry Shizuru."

"Let's just forget about it, neh? We will start over again."

"If that's what you want, forgive me."

"It's okay," and she kiss her, "I love you Natsuki."

"I always love you Shizuru," and she gently kiss her wife.

"Ang dungis-dunigs mo, you're full of grease, sa'n ka ba nagsusuot?" at pinunasan ang pisngi nito.

"Shop."

"What kind?"

"Uhm it's my business, motor shop ."

"Oh really, that was good, you're good in that field."

"Sinasabi mo bang hindi ako magaling humawak ng company?"

"I didn't say that, masyado ka pang bata, sinabi sa akin ni uncle na pwede ka pang bumalik."

"Ayoko na, kuntento na ako sa motor shop, mas may oras na ako sa'yo ngayon."

"Kung ganun halika na ipagluluto kita ng paborito mo."

"Yung annulment paper…"

"Sshh..wala ng annulment paper okay?"

"Hindi ka na magsasampa?"

"Ang kulit ng mister ko," and she pinch her cheek and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Bati na tayo? You gave me another chance?"

"Us Natsuki, napakasayang ng 2 yrs. Kung balewalain natin yun, so gave our marriage a chance, we will work it out, neh?"

And Natsuki nod.

"Umuwi ka na sa bahay natin."

"Matagal na nga pala akon g hindi nakakauwi dun, na-miss ko na rin ang luto mo."

"Eh di halika na."

And they left na magkahawak ang kamay.

"BABY," and she rub her naked chest, "I have a favor."

"What is it?"

"I want a baby, can you give me one?"

"It's not impossible, sure."

"I like that," and she curled in Natsuki's top with no clothes, "I love you…"

"I love you too..," and she kiss her.

"Sama ako sa'yo bukas sa shop."

"Ikaw bahala," and Shizuru kiss her and she accept it, then she laid her down to bed and made love with her once again.

I will make sure this time that we will work it out our marriage. God is really good.

…**. … **


End file.
